


Arts and Humanities

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Angie knew love. It was found in the gentle, all-encompassing arms of her God. That was all that she needed.---A collection of Korekiyo/Angie prompt fics!





	1. First Date Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requests closed for now! Thank you! 
> 
> The prompt for this first one was Korekiyo and Angie on a date!  
> \--  
> Heavily edited on 01/03/18

“How's your MP bar doing?” Himiko asked, shuffling over to her friend’s desk after class. “You didn’t draw on your notes at all during class… ‘S not like you…”

“Hmm…” Angie pursed her lips into a duckish expression, sandwiching her pencil in between her nose and upper lip. “Angie doesn’t understand why, but God has stopped speaking through her lately. No matter what Angie picks up- pencil, brush… _bucketofsacrificialblood_ \- God just won’t move Angie’s hand these days…”

“Hmm… Have you been to the museum lately?" Himiko suggested. "There’s some kind of limited exhibit on famous magicians tomorrow. Looking at art by others might help?”

“Nya-ha!" Angie exclaimed, throwing her arms around Himiko's shoulders. "Does Himiko wanna have a girl’s day out, then?”

“No, that’s quite alright…" Himiko replied, worming her way free, "that’s not real magic, after all, unlike my own.”

“May I accompany you, in that case?”

Both girls blinked up in surprise, not having noticed another of their classmates looming over them.

Korekiyo continued, “I think that I may find intriguing to observe an artist’s reactions to the pieces, if you wouldn't be opposed to having me, Yonaga-san.”

* * *

 

“Hmm… Mmmm...” Angie's vocalizations continued their increase in volume from her place seated on the bench.

“Did you perhaps not find any of the pieces to your liking?” Korekiyo finally asked after this had gone on for some moments. His companion’s consternation was certainly an interesting reaction to the gallery, especially considering how little ground they had covered before Angie seated herself, bypassing the exhibit Yumeno had told them about entirely. Were her friend’s sluggish tendencies beginning to rub off on her?

“No, no! That’s not it at all! Angie thinks they’re great, in fact!” she replied, sliding her hands into the brightly colored canvas tote she had brought along, tugging out a sketch book.

“Ah. So you have found the inspiration you sought?” Korekiyo asked, seating himself to perch on the corner of the bench beside her.

“Yep! As soon as Angie walked into the gallery, she was hit by a revelation and the light of God shown down upon her once again!” she flipped to a fresh page midway through the pad resting on her lap. “You can go ahead and look around some while Angie sketches this out.”

Although Korekiyo was led to wonder whether the artistic epiphany was due in part to the flickering fluorescent light they had passed underneath on their way to the exhibit, he remained silent, betraying nothing of the bemused smirk hidden beneath his mask.

* * *

 

A warm fragrance of coffee from the museum’s café area wafted across the paintings as Korekiyo meandered toward them. The pieces in the hall were mostly landscapes, more or less realistic, and more often than not of lush European country-sides. Even still clad in his Hope’s Peak uniform- the two students having taken the train straight over after class- Korekiyo stood out starkly in front of such mundane subject matter as he took the time to consider each piece.

Angie’s pencil hovered over the page. She hadn’t known quite what to expect when she had first moved to Japan for school, but to her delight, her entire class had been filled with an eclectic mix of people that had made her drawing hand feel that familiar itch. While Angie had thought that any of her classmates would make an interesting subject- the gloomy Saihara, the elegant Toujou, the secretive yet brotherly Amami- something about Korekiyo had caused God to guide her eyes toward him in particular lately.

 _A bust-shot, maybe?_ Angie mused as her eyes followed him from one painting to the next. It was, of course, easier to sketch out a stationary model, but it wasn’t as if Angie lacked the talent to work with a moving target as well.

While the drawing started out well enough- long glossy hair, piercing eyes- Angie’s hand paused when she reached where the lower half of Korekiyo’s face should belong. Just what was hidden behind that mask, anyway? She couldn’t recall him ever having said, much less taking it off. Was he horribly disfigured somehow? Or maybe he suffered from allergies? Angie knew that her own sinuses had been a bit stuffy ever since moving to the city. Whatever the reason, Angie had studied enough faces in her time to extrapolate a fair idea of the gently sloping nose and delicate jawline lying hidden. 

As she continued to ponder, Angie kept watch on Korekiyo’s expression as he considered each piece. At times, he would give a little nod if the art met his approval, while with others, he would quirk his head to the side just slightly, as if uncertain of his verdict.

A few of the other patrons took notice as well, a group of girls around their age or a bit older, stood off to one side, tittering as they stole glances at his lanky form.

Soon, however, Korekiyo turned from the paintings, having felt eyes resting upon him. Angie’s attention quickly darted back down to sketch book as his eyes shifted her way.

Having grown up on a tropical island, Angie wasn’t generally one to be bothered by the heat. However, at that moment, she began to think that the museum could stand to turn on their AC.

* * *

 

“What are you looking for?” Angie asked curiously, as Korekiyo perused the gift shop shelves.

The wares on display were largely made up of tacky wallets, hats, and tees all printed with reproductions of the artwork, interspersed with cheap jewelry and other small tokens fit for sight-seeing couples on a budget to take advantage of.

“A present for my dearest sister. She is ill, and unable to get out very often,” Korekiyo replied, inspecting a plastic keychain, comically small in his long fingers.

“Ooh…That’s too bad…” Angie began to look around for something that a home-bound teenager might enjoy. It was hard for her to imagine such a situation, the way she had enjoyed the freedom to spend the days from sun-up to sun-down out in the salty breeze back home. “Ah-ha! How about one of these?”

Triumphantly, Angie held up a pure white shell, dangling from a silver chain. “It’s a kilala shell! Angie hasn’t seen one of these since she left the island! They’re suuuuper good luck, and a sign of devotion when given to a cherished one.”

“I see…” Korekiyo took the chain from her, clearly pleased with the find, despite his expression being partially obscured. “You sound nostalgic. Would you perhaps like one as well?”

“Doesn’t matter if Angie does or doesn't!" she shook her head, silky pigtails bobbing. "There was only the one left.”

"I see..."

Once Korekiyo had paid for his purchase, the two rode the train back to Hope’s Peak, before parting ways to their separate dorms.

“I had a very enlightening evening, Yonaga-san. Thank you for allowing me to tag along.”

“Nya-ha! No problem. Angie had fun too!”

* * *

 

“Angie, how was your date?” Himiko asked with a yawn the next morning.

“…Date? Like the fruit?” Angie questioned, glancing toward the lunchbox on her desk.

Himiko shook her head. “With Shinguuji last night.”

“Oh that? It wasn’t a date, silly! Korekiyo was only there to help with Angie’s art block.”

“I saw him put something in your shoe locker just after you arrived, though. Wrapped up like a present.”

Once lunch break rolled around, Angie peeped inside the locker.

Resting atop one of her sandals, was a tiny jewelry box which Angie tore open to reveal the lucky necklace from the gift shop.

The iridescent nacre gracing the inner curve of the shell somehow sparkled much brighter than it had before.

* * *

 

"Hey, man," Amami greeted as Korekiyo approached the lockers. "I take it your date with Angie-san went well."

"Date? It was merely an anthropological outing, nothing more."

"Sure, sure," Amami sounded far less than convinced, "but she stuck something in your locker."

Korekiyo peered inside to find a sheet of paper rolled up in one of his boots. Unfurling it, he found a sketch of himself, rough as if finished quickly, but filled with an infectious energy, much like Angie herself.

 

 


	2. First date part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie knew love. It was found in the gentle, all-encompassing arms of her God. That was all that she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! To be honest, the first chapter was always meant to stand alone, however receiving so many comments asking for more, in addition to more kudos than I ever expected for a story about such a small ship, I finally broke down and wrote up a quick continuation. 
> 
> Free requests are now closed, as I'm too caught up in commission work at the moment! However, I'm not marking this collection as complete yet, just in case. I don't know. I'm tired. The story of Korekiyo and Angie's first date, however, does come to a close here. I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> If it's been a while since you've read the first chapter, I have heavily edited it before working on this one. It might be worth another look!
> 
> Oh! One last thing! I'm continuing to call Angie's god 'God', rather than Atua, as I prefer to keep my fics closer to the Japanese version of the game.

_“Oh, Fernando! The baby it…it…”_

_“Say it, Bethany! You can tell me anything, unlike that cheating jerk Brad.”_

_“The baby is not your’s, Fernando!”_

Without ever giving herself a chance to find out who the baby did in fact belong to, Angie shut off the television. She had considered for a moment beforehand attempting to sketch Fernando’s shocked expression- which had looked remarkably similar to the time Ouma had tricked Himiko into chugging a glass of lemon juice, under the guise of telling her it was Potion- however, even with all the skill of a Super Highschool Level Artist, Angie often found it difficult to draw while hanging upside-down off the side of her bed.

How did Himiko watch this stuff? Angie wondered. Seeing as the island back home had been too remote to receive any sort of satellite, much less cable, Angie had been looking forward to watching things other than grainy, bootlegged VHS tapes. Unfortunately, asking her newly made best friend for recommendations had proved fruitless. Her second course of action had been to ask Miu, which had led to her being lent of collection of DVDs that God most certainly would not have smiled upon. The soap operas had seemed far less likely to make her lose her spot in Heaven in comparison, and so Angie made do with them for the time being. They were hardly realistic, however. Certainly, people didn’t fall in love that easily.

Angie knew love. It was found in the gentle, all-encompassing arms of her God. That was all that she needed.

As Angie continued to stare at now blank screen, it occurred to her that the knocking sound that had been increasing in urgency for a few moments now seemed to be coming from her own door, rather than the TV.

“Come in!” she chirped, wriggling herself upright.

“It’s locked!” came the voice of Himiko, jiggling the door handle for effect.

“Whoopsy!” Angie peeped, trotting over to flip the lock, followed by unchaining the deadbolt. “Angie forgot!”

Flinging the door open, Angie ushered Himiko and her girlfriend inside.

“Angie usually only locks the door when she is working!” Angie explained, bouncing back down onto the side of her bed. “However, God just isn’t seeing fit to move her hand today…”

“Again?” Himiko asked, settling down on the floor as Tenko began to unload textbooks from her backpack, in order to begin their study session. “Your date with Shinguuji didn’t help after all?”

“D-date with-“ Tenko sputtered, the math book in her hands falling to her lap with a painful smack. “Did that degenerate try to pull something? Is that why you can’t concentrate on your art? Tenko will beat him so hard, that he’ll need an ever bigger mask to cover up what’ll be left of his creepy face!”

“No, no.” Angie shook her head serenely. “Korekiyo was a perfect gentleman! He even bought Angie this! Look!” Sliding off the bed, Angie joined her friends on the rug, proudly holding up the necklace the had been dangling round her neck for all to see.

“Nyeh…” Himiko turned to Tenko with a pout. “How come you never buy me anything like that? We’ve been dating for two months now, Tenko…”

“Tenko will buy Yumeno-san anything she wants!” Tenko cried, grabbing hold of both of her girlfriend’s considerably smaller hands between her own. “Tenko will not let Shinguuji-kun, of all people, out-do her!”

Angie sat quietly, watching the two for a moment, Himiko blushing as Tenko fawned over her.

“What _is_ dating like?” Angie finally asked.

“Huh?” Tenko asked, finally letting go of Himiko’s hands. “But Tenko thought you were already dating Shinguuji-kun?”

“Korekiyo only went with Angie as part of his anthropological studies,” Angie disagreed. He had said as much after all. The gift of the necklace had only been to thank her for the company, hadn’t it?

“Oh. Well, in that case, it’s when you find someone like Yumeno-san!” Tenko exclaimed, turning back to Himiko in order to confirm her thorough run-down of the qualities necessary to be considered for dating material.

“I think you’re out of luck, Angie,” Himiko informed her solemnly. “There’s only one of me to go around.”

“Hmm…”Angie hummed. “Does that mean Himiko won’t be coming to the next student council meeting?”

Tenko’s face hardened at mention of the extracurricular club that Angie had founded at the beginning of the semester. Whyever Tenko detested the fact of her girlfriend being on the council so vehemently, Angie had no idea.

“Uh-uh,” Himiko said, shaking her head, “I’ll make it. I wouldn’t want incur God’s wrath after all.”

* * *

 

“Nee, nee! Kore~kiyo!” Angie sing-songed, trotting up to her classmate during break.

“Ah, Yonaga-san,” Korekiyo said, closing the book he had been idly browsing, laying it down on the top of his desk. It wasn’t as if their other classmates were exactly lining up to speak with him after all. “How may help you on this fine afternoon?”

“Good news, Korekiyo!” Angie chimed.

“Oh?” Despite the mask covering his mouth, Angie could tell his bemusement from the upturn in the corners of his golden eyes.

For one odd, uncharacteristic moment, Angie forgot what she had been saying, a momentary wave of panic rising over her.

“Oh, er…” As Angie scrambled for words, her eyes darting about, as if she expected to find her thought floating lazily through the air of the classroom, until they fell upon Korekiyo’s bag resting on the floor beside his desk, a familiar rolled-up sheet of paper sticking out. “Angie received divine word that something auspicious would occur if Korekiyo were to join the student council!”

“The one you had founded?” Korekiyo asked curiously.

Angie nodded vigorously. It sometimes slipped her mind Hope’s Peak also had a second student council, more or less ‘official’ than her own, depending on who you asked.

“In that case, you must forgive me, Yonaga-san, for I wish to leave my mind open to all the world’s beautiful possibilities. You must understand that tying myself to one single religion would not be in my favor as an anthropologist,” Korekiyo responded, folding his hands on the desk in front of him, and for a moment, Angie couldn’t help but think how good they might look in the midst of prayer. It was a shame, really.

“Then…” Angie’s brain again groped for purchase on her thoughts. Although she couldn’t admit to herself the reason, she knew that she wanted to spend more time with Korekiyo, by any means possible. Closing her eyes, palms turned Heaven-ward, Angie sighed, allowing the messages of the divine to imbue her once more. “Angie would like to take up anthropology herself! Studying all sorts of different cultures would surely aid in Angie’s art! …So says God,” she amended quickly.

“Yonaga-san,” Korekiyo began, motioning for Angie to be seated at the desk next to him. Considering that it belonged to Ouma, Angie considered performing a purification on it first, before deciding to let it pass just this once, before seating herself gingerly. “Could you, perhaps, be wishing to spend more time with me?”

“God wishes it,” she reminded him.

“…Yes, well-” as Korekiyo spoke, Angie noticed his eyes widen, “You’re wearing the necklace.”

It took a moment before Angie could register what he meant, as she wasn’t often used to wearing jewelry. Bracelets and rings could get messy with paint- as she witnessed during her first group project with Amami- but a short necklace such as the one from Korekiyo, seemed to stay politely in its place. “Yes!” Angie said, patting at her throat proudly. “Angie is sorry that she forgot to thank Korekiyo, but Angie loves it very much!”

“I’m glad. I wish to thank you as well, for the drawing. It’s very dynamic.”

“Nya ha! Angie knew that God was moving her hand in the right direction with that one!” she declared, continuing to fiddle with the shell at her neck. “By the way, Korekiyo, you said the necklace was meant for your sister... Won’t she be missing it?”

An odd look came over Korekiyo’s eyes then, sadness, Angie realised, and while a touch of melancholy could at times add beauty to a piece, the sight of it painted across his handsome face caused something heavy to settle inside of her chest, weighing down the lightness that had lingered since their outing.

“Yonaga-san, would you perhaps like to meet with her?”

* * *

 

“Korekiyo,” Angie spoke, voice unusually hushed, “This is…”

“It is.” There was no need for either of them to complete the thought, as it was immediately clear where Korekiyo had led her on their walk together after class, the rows upon rows of upright stones speaking for the people who no longer could. “Come,” he urged.

Angie followed wordlessly until they came to stand before one in particular.

“ _Shinguuji Miyadera_ …” Angie read, eyes wide.

Waiting patiently until Angie had finished her silent prayer, Korekiyo took her hand into his, long fingers enveloping her smaller hand.

“Sister,” Korekiyo spoke solemnly, yet full of warmth, and Angie couldn’t help but smile, despite where they were, “I wish to inform you that I am now seeing this girl. Her name is Yonaga Angie, and we wish for your blessing.”

Angie closed her eyes before answering with certainty, turning to beam up at Korekiyo. “She gives it.”

Now, Angie thought to herself, as they walked back to the dorms, Angie swinging their hands between them, perhaps on the next visit, she could work on getting Miyadera to convince her brother to join the student council…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://evil-muffins.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to follow and yell with me about Shinnaga!


	3. Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was 'A kiss out of habit'!

“May He walk with you always,” Angie spoke the blessing once more, before placing a kiss to the center of Tsumugi’s forehead, just as she had done for Himiko before her.

After that, came Tenko’s turn, resulting in her kneeling reluctantly before Angie on the hard, polished floor of the gym that had become the group’s impromptu church. Although a scowl crossed Tenko’s face once Angie had closed her eyes, still, she accepted both the kiss and the words that rang empty to her ears.

Once Tenko had hurried across the room to re-join Himiko, it was Kiibo’s turn, followed by Gonta, thus completing Angie’s daily round of blessings. …Or so it would have been, if an additional student hadn’t been lurking against the wall, deep in observation.

Before Korekiyo could react, Angie had bounded up to him, placing her palms flush on his chest as she craned upward, straining on the tips of her toes. Only reaching high enough for her kiss to land against his mask, the rough zipper scrapping the delicate flesh of Angie’s lower lip, leaving behind a faint metallic tang as she pulled away.

“Yonaga-san, I must remind you that I am not a part of your student council,” Korekiyo informed her gently.

“Whoop~sie!” Angie chimed in a sing-song, surprisingly unconvincing for a girl who had managed to brainwash so many of her friends. “Angie just gets into a habit of blessing everyone in the room~!”


End file.
